The Ways I Show You're My Best Friend
by Twilight Archangel
Summary: Robin was the Team's hacker and acrobat. Kid Flash was the Team's resident speedster. They were best friends. But... how do these two show each other that?


**Hey everybody, I bring you a new series of shots, focusing on Wally and Dick. This will be slightly different than "Speed, Birds and Arrow: Broforce", because I want this to be more personal. That's why I want you guys to help me out.**

 **Do you have a best friend? What would you do for them? What kind of things do you do to show them you care? Please, tell me and I'll write a shot based on it. This one is pretty good. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 _ **The Ways I Show You're My Best Friend**_

 **Way One: Cooking For You**

It was a common day on the Cave.

Surprisingly enough, the entire place was deserted. M'Gann and Conner had left for a date, Kaldur was visiting Tula and Garth over the weekend at Atlantis. Artemis went out for shopping with Zatanna. Robin was having a break from his Boy Wonder duties so he travelled to the Cave just to see his friends, just to find them gone. He looked around, not even Wolf was there. Probably sleeping in Conner's room.

Robin sighed. "Well, I guess I'll have to amuse myself. Maybe go to the Training Room…"

Then, he heard the Zeta Tube activate and the Computer speak up. **"Recognized Kid Flash B-03"**

Robin smiled happily as he saw Wally materialize close to him. "Hey, Wallman, I was so bored around here! Glad you're here!"

Wally, dressed in civvies, walked forward ignoring him. He had his hands in his pockets and was looking down, as if he was ashamed.

Robin noticed that. "Huh, Wally?"

The ginger just ignored him and continued to walk by. "Leave me alone, Rob…"

"Okay…" said Robin and raised an eyebrow, confused. "Everything okay, dude?"

Wally lifted his head and stared at him, with a frown on his face. He was glaring at Robin. "Yeah, just some stupid guys at school. I need a nap. If you'll excuse me…"

Without saying another word, Wally walked by to his room.

Robin looked at Wally, worried. Usually Wally was full of energy, today he was moody and uncaring. And he pushed away him, he never does that. Robin knew Wally had some issue at school, because he was a science nerd and also not good at sports. He was bullied sometimes, and some teachers didn't even like him because he was too smart for them.

The Boy Wonder wanted desperately to make his best friend feel better. And then he thought of something…

He ran towards the kitchen, hoping M'Gann had bought some flour and sugar. He needed milk and chocolate.

* * *

Wally was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling. It's been one hour since he arrived and he was feeling lousy. He hated been an outcast at his school, he hated it. He didn't have any friends, just the Team. He valued them but he still wanted someone he could hang out with during classes and so. He sighed, rolling on his bed. "Why is it so hard to make friends?"

Suddenly, his nose picked up a delicious scent of sugary chocolate.

Out of instinct, he bolt up and stood up. He wondered if M'Gann had arrived home early or something.

Curiously, he walked to the kitchen, and then found something.

A massive plate of chocolate cookies. They smelled so good, Wally looked at them and could see they were soft and the chocolate was still runny. If they smelled that good, Wally couldn't even picture how they must taste.

He picked the first one and bite it, and he was in heaven. His tastebuds danced at the flavor, it was so delicious.

"Alfred's recipe," said the voice of Robin as he appeared from behind with a smile. "Thought you'd like them…"

Wally looked at Robin with a bewildered look. "You baked them for me?"

Robin, no, Dick, smiled. "I thought you needed cheering up. You're my best friend and I wanted to make you feel better…"

The ginger felt touched. He brought another cookie to his mouth and smiled shyly at his best friend. "Thank you, Dick…"

Robin smiled at him. "Anytime, dude, anytime…"

* * *

 **So, who wants to share how you show your best friend you love them?**


End file.
